La vida, no siempre es fácil
by Rambo1337
Summary: Mikan, La presidenta del consejo estudiantil, se dice que ella no tiene secretos, bueno esos son solo rumores, ella es fría y distante, ella casi nunca habla, ¿Pero que pasa si alguien se entera de su secreto? ¿Y que pasa si comparten el mismo secreto que otras personas? ¿Y que pasa si sus amigos no son lo que ellos creen y también comparten ese secreto?-Por favor leer-
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta es otra historia que estoy haciendo espero que les guste n.n

* * *

Una chica, caminaba por las calles vacías, ella seguía con su cara seria, entonces sintió una presencia acercarse a su cintura, ella se volteo antes de que pudiera llegar a tocarla, eran 3 chicos.

-Valla pero miren a quien tenemos aquí. -Dijo, el chico del medio con una sonrisa seductora, que a Mikan le causo mas asco que ver a su abuela desnuda.

Mikan no respondió, ni tampoco se dio cuenta de que había alguien mirándola desde la otra esquina, divertido.

El chico de la derecha acerco su mano a el muslo de Mikan, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Mikan dio un paso atrás haciendo que la persona que la miraba de la esquina pensara "_Tal ves tiene miedo"_ una patada voló a su estomago, haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

El chico se volvió a levantar y su mano se dirigía a su pecho pero Mikan lo noqueo se adelanto un paso le pego una patada en la espalda y un codazo en el cuello haciendo que se desmayase.

Mikan se volteo a mirar a los otros 2 chicos que hicieron una reverencia agarraron a su amigo y salieron corriendo.

Mikan ignoro la reverencia y comenzó a caminar del lado contrario del que se habían ido.

Mikan comenzó a caminar en un completo silencio, camino hasta llegar a una casa de 2 pisos.

Se acerco hacia la puerta, la estaba por abrir, cuando escucho un grito.

-¿¡Que horas son estas de llegar!? ¡Mocosa irrespetuosa!. -Grito el hombre con enojo

Mikan lo ignoro por completo como lo había echo por todos estos años.

-Te atreves a no hablarme ¡Maldita!. -Dijo golpeándole una cachetada.

Mikan, cerro sus puños tratando de olvidar el dolor de la cachetada.

-¡No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida!. -Grito el padre subiendo las escaleras en menos de 5 minutos bajo con una maleta y se la tiro en la cara. -¡Vete!¡No te quiero volver a ver!

Mikan se dio vuelta con la maleta en la mano y su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos camino hacia la puerta, volteo por ultima vez, hacia su padre quien estaba con el ceño fruncido, se volteo para seguir caminando, cruzo la puerta, y salio de la casa sin decir mas.

Camino sin rumbo alguno, paro en un parque cercano, se acerco a una banca, y se sentó, cerro los ojos tratando de olvidar lo que había sucedido.

Entonces se acordó de algo, y abrió los ojos inmediatamente se levanto y comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

Se acerco a un edificio al que iba siempre a visitar a cierta persona.

Se adentro al edificio mirando hacia ambos lados hasta que escucho un grito.

-¡Onee-chan! ¿Onee-chan? ¿Eres tu?. -Grito un pequeño niño corriendo hacia su hermana.

Mikan se agacho a la altura del pequeño frente a ella.

-¿Como haz estado You-chan?. -Pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa cálida, dejando el bolso a un lado para abrazar al pequeño.

-¡Bien hice nuevos amigos! ¿y tu Onee-chan?. -Pregunto el niño inocentemente.

Mikan puso su mano en la mejilla tratando de ocultar lo rojo que le había quedado de la cachetada.

-¿Onee-chan?. -Pregunto tratando de quitarle la mano de la mejilla, cosa que logro pero luego de verlo frunció el ceño.

-No es nada estoy ... -No termino su frase por que Youchi la interrumpió

-¡No! No estas bien, siempre ocultas tus sentimientos ¿Por que Onee-chan? ¿¡Porque!?. -Grito haciendo que los ojos de Mikan se abrieran, _¿Por que?._

_-_¡Youchi! ¡Que acaso no te das cuenta somos diferentes a otras personas! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?. -

-¡No!, Yo no quiero que Onee-chan sufra mas... -Susurro dejando que las lagrimas caigan libremente.

-Tranquilo Youchi, a mi no me pasara nada-Dijo acariciando la cabeza de Youchi, con delicadeza revolvió los cabellos plateados. -Siempre estaremos juntos, por siempre.

-¿De verdad?. -Pregunto el niño iluminando la mirada. -¿Por siempre?

-Por siempre. -Prometió Mikan con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! Voy a estar con Onee-chan por siempre. -Dijo con una sonrisa muy grande.

-A Youchi traje un par de cosas. -Dijo volteando al bolso al lado de ella. -Es para ustedes es ropa mia de cuando era pequeña. -Dijo revisando el bolso.

-¿Tanta ropa?¿De donde la sacaste?. -Dijo sospechosamente Youchi, a Mikan le salio una gota de sudor.

-¿De mi armario?. -Pregunto burlona, teniendo de respuesta un pequeño puchero por parte del niño, pero rápidamente sus ojos fueron tapados por su flequillo. -¿Youchi?

-¿Fue el verdad...? -Murmuro, haciendo que los ojos de Mikan se abrieran. -¿¡Fue el verdad!?. -Grito atrayendo la atención de la recepcionista.

-No se de que hablas... -Susurro, tratando de cambiar el tema.

-¡No mientas mas!. -Grito haciendo que la persona que los observaba se sorprendiera.

-¿Que sucede aquí?-Pregunto la recepcionista del orfanato. -Ah... Que gusto tenerla por aquí Mikan-chan cuanto tiempo. -Mikan no respondió. -Ah ya termino la hora de visita lo siento mucho. -Dijo mirando el reloj.

-Ya me iba. -Dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

-¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Todavía no terminamos de hablar! ¡Onee-chan!. -Grito el niño llorando, pero ella ya estaba enfrente de la puerta.

-Disculpe Shimura-san traje algo de ropa. -Hizo una reverencia y salio corriendo al parque.

_Para siempre Youchi Por siempre estaremos juntos no importa lo que pase te prometo que te protegere con mi vida..._

Cuando Mikan llego al parque se sentó en uno de los columpios, entonces se dio cuenta de una presencia, volteo hacia arriba encontrándose con una mirada carmesí oscuro, Los ojos de Mikan se abrieron levemente.

-¿Que haces aqui?. -Pregunto airadamente, haciendo que el chico frente a ella se sorprendiera. -¡Maldición Hyuuga que demonios quieres!

-En realidad, nada. -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. -Pero tengo una pregunta. -Dijo curioso.

-Chismoso. -Murmuro Mikan, haciendo una sonrisa en el rostro de Natsume. -¿Que quieres saber?

-¿Que querías decir que son diferente a otra personas?. -Los ojos de Mikan se abrieron.

-Eso no te incumbe. -Dijo Mikan levantándose de el columpio. -Adiós.

-No entiendo por que dices _Adiós_ cuando no tienes ni casa. -Los ojos de Mikan perdieron el brillo ¿El...El... había escuchado todo?

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola! Espero que les guste se que no termine la primera historia **

**"Siempre asi, nunca cambies"**

**La seguire despues pero esta me parecio un tanto interesante y pues n.n**

**emm...**

**pues...**

**No se n.ñ**

**Espero que les guste la historia!**

**Bye!**

**Atte:Rambo1337**

**PD:La seguire en 2 dias ya termine de ver el anime y puff me muero de sueño e.e**


	2. Chapter 2

Holas n.n

* * *

"En el capitulo anterior"

-¿Que querías decir que son diferente a otra personas?. -Los ojos de Mikan se abrieron.

-Eso no te incumbe. -Dijo Mikan levantándose de el columpio- .Adiós.

-No entiendo por que dices _Adiós_ cuando no tienes ni casa. -Los ojos de Mikan perdieron el brillo ¿El...El... había escuchado todo?

"En el capitulo actual"

Los ojos de Mikan estaba completamente abiertos ahora se preguntaba ¿por que ella no sintió su presencia?

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y centrarse en lo que importaba.

-¿Que tanto escuchaste?. -Pregunto seria.

-Lo suficiente para saber tu secreto. -Dijo Natsume con burla.

Mikan le mando una mirada asesina mientras se levantaba.

Mikan uso su alice, y el cayo al suelo, mientras Natsume se sorprendía.

-Tu no eres nadie para mi. -Dijo Mikan con el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos. -¡Así que no tienes nada que ver con esto!

Natsume se levanto del suelo con una sonrisa, camino a un costado de ella, y comenzó a caminar fuera del parque.

Los ojos de Mikan aun cubrían sus ojos.

"A la mañana siguiente"

Todos estaban en la clase mirando hacia la puerta.

Natsume estaba cada vez mas curioso de lo que esperaban para ver.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de un golpe.

Ahí estaba Mikan con el ceño fruncido.

Mikan se sentó sin decir nada.

La puerta se abrió y allí estaba Jinno-sensei.

Entonces un grito se escucho al final del salón haciendo que los ojos de todos estén abiertos hasta los de Mikan.

-¡Mikan Sakura es un monstruo con alice!. -Los ojos de Mikan cubrían su flequillo otra vez cuando todos se voltearon a ella.

Entonces lo que Luna pensó, estaba mal, pensó que ella comenzaría a llorar, a gritar o salir corriendo, pero una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Mikan.

-¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer verdad?-Pregunto Mikan mirando hacia la ventana.

-No, pero si se que eres un monstruo. -Dijo con una sonrisa Luna.

Mikan se levanto sin dejar de mirar hacia la ventana.

-Bueno pues mira lo que hiciste. -Dijo Mikan señalando hacia la ventana.

Ella volteo hacia la ventana y sus ojos se abrieron.

Allí había hombres de negro rompiendo la ventana con una patada.

-¿¡Quien es Mikan Sakura!?. -Grito el jefe de una de las organizaciones de la AAO.

-¡Ella!. -Grito Luna.

Mikan levanto una mano.

-Yo. -Dijo aburrida.

-Valla...Valla pero que tenemos aquí. -Dijo Takeda el jefe. -Micky cuanto tiempo sin vernos. -

Mikan no respondió.

-Fue fácil localizarte después de que dijeran que tienes un alice. -Dijo sonriendo, Takeda.

-Ni siquiera sabes cual es. -Dijo Mikan entrecerrando los ojos.

-No...pero lo sabremos ahora. -Dijo haciendo una señal a sus hombres, en unos segundo unos hombres se acercaron a Mikan, quien los esquivo.

-Tch, me causan gracia. -Dijo Mikan entrecerrando los ojos. -Atrapándome no sirve de nada. -Se encogió de hombros Mikan.

Mikan se había cansado de estos hombres así que no dudo y uso su alice.

En unos segundo ya estaban todos tirados en el suelo desmayados.

Mas gente entro por las ventanas.

-Mikan Sakura, venimos a llevarte. -Dijo un hombre.

-Hn. -Dijo Mikan indiferente.

-Somos de la Academia Alice .-Continuo, el hombre.

-¿Y...?. -Respondió Mikan entrecerrando los ojos.

-Tambien venimos a buscar a... -Prosiguió el hombre.

Natsume Hyuuga.

Ruka Nogi.

Hotaru Imai.

Kokoro Yome.

Kitsuneme Yome.

Nonoko Ogasawara.

Anna Umenomiya.

Wakako Usami.

Mochiage.

Tsubasa Andou.

Misaki Harada.

Yuu Tobita.

Sumire Shouda.

Luna Koizumi.

Akira Tonouchi.

Ahora si los ojos de Mikan estaban mas que abiertos.

Al igual que los que no tenían alices, estaban asustados.

-Vamos. -Dijeron los hombres agarrando a los nombrados.

Mikan salto por la ventana.

Un hombres que también había saltado estaba al lado de ella.

-Oh... me falto alguien. -Mikan volteo a verlo, y lo que dijo hizo que casi se cayera.

Mikan lo siguió en silencio hacia la Limusina.

_ Youchi Hijiri._

**Continuara...**

* * *

**WOW paso un monton desde que actualice Gomene :c**

**estaba ocupada n.n**

**Subire mas seguido.**

**TECKK : Si lo siento u.u actualizare muy pronto lo prometo :c**

**NayellyTomoko123 : La seguiré muy pronto :D **

**Denys : Pensé que ami sola me gusto :c Gracias n.n en poco actualizo espero verte muy seguido**

**July12 : Siempre trato de que sea interesante :D por que si no no habría Rambo :c siento la demora**

**Nanami : Si no estuviese interesante no leerias? D: Pensé que me amabas! okayno :c **

**Angelssjd : Gracias por apoyarme! Te amo (?) espero que sigas las historia por que si no yo me voy me retiro u.u**

**Karot : ;_; por eso te amo por que alguien almenos me promete que la seguira ¬¬ :3**

** 2 : Bad girl xD ok ok la hago mas Malota a la Niña c:**

**Skipbeatlove : La seguir no te preocubes :I**

**Gracias por leer **

**Nos vemos en la proxima actualización !**

**Bye**

**Atte:Rambo1337**


	3. Chapter 3

N.N de Hola

¿Como estan?

Siento la tardanza.

* * *

"En el capitulo anterior"

-Oh... me falto alguien. -Mikan volteo a verlo, y lo que dijo hizo que casi se cayera.

Mikan lo siguió en silencio hacia la Limusina.

_ Youchi Hijiri._

"En el capitulo actual"

Todos estaba sentados en la limusina en silencio, hasta que alguien hablo.

-¡Presentémonos!. -Dijeron Anna y Nonoko como si se leyeran la mente.

Nadie respondió en cambio esperaron a que ella comenzaran.

-¡Bueno!, ¡Nonoko empieza!. -Dijo Anna.

-Yo soy Nonoko Ogasawara, mi alice es la Química, tengo 16 años, ¡Espero que nos llevemos Bien!, ¡2 de Marzo mi cumple años!. -Dijo con una gran sonrisa. -Tu sigas Anna. -Señalo.

-Mi nombre es Anna Umenomiya, mi alice es la Cocina, tengo 16, y como Nonoko espero que seamos amigos, Mi cumple alis es el 26 de Septiembre. -Dijo con otra de sus sonrisas Anna señalo al azar.

-Yo soy Kitsuneme Yome, Mi alice es Volar, tengo 17, solo díganme Kitsu,15 de Octubre . -Dijo volteandose a su gemelo. -Te toca amigo.

-Mi ser Kokoro Yome, Mi alice es Leer mentes, tengo 17, díganme Koko ,18 De Marzo. -Dijo guiñando un ojo a las chicas, el solo señalo a alguien.

-Soy Tsubasa Andou, Mi alice es la Manipulación de Sombras, tengo 18, Un gusto ,15 de Julio. -Dijo y señalo a Misaki.

-Yo soy Misaki Harada, Mi alice es la Multiplicación, tengo 18, Un placer, 14 de Junio. -Dijo mirando a todos.

-Yo soy Mochiage, mi alice es Telequinesis, tengo 17. -Señalo a alguien y se sentó.

-Yo Sumire Shouda, Mi alice Gato-Perro, tengo 16 y estoy soltera , ah y por cierto mi Cumple años es el 31 de Mayo. -Guiño un ojo antes de sentarse y señalar.

-Un gusto soy Wakako Usami, alice teletransportacion, 15 de Junio. -Señalo a alguien y se volvió a sentar.

-Soy Yuu Tobita, diganme Iinchou, Mi alice es Ilusión, Es el 14 de Junio. -Señalo y se sentó.

-Soy Yura Otonashi jojojo, Mi alice es la Adivinación, el 4 de Abril, 16. -Dijo sentándose.

-Hotaru Imai, 25 de Octubre, Mi alice es la Invención, 16. -Se sentó terminando de armar su arma.

-Ruka Nogi, Alice Feromonas con animales, es el 16 de Marzo tengo 17 años. -Señalo a su mejor amigo.

-Natsume Hyuuga, Alice Fuego, 16, El 27 de Noviembre. -Dijo volviendo a agarrar su manga.

Todos estaban esperando a que las ultimas personas se presentaran pero se dieron cuenta que no había 2 personas.

Entonces todos voltearon a Mikan quien estaba mirando por la ventana aburrida.

Sumire le estaba por pegar un codazo.

-Ni te atrevas. -Dijo finamente Mikan.

-¡Vamos presenta!. -Todos comenzaron a insistir.

Todos voltearon a Mikan cuando ella abrió la boca.

-Mikan Sakura, Anulación, 16, 1 De enero. -Entonces siguió mirando hacia la ventana al estar cerca, los ojos de Mikan se abrieron.

Abrió completamente la ventana y salto, todos parecía sorprendidos, y comenzaron a gritar, alarmando a los hombres que miraron como Mikan corría.

- ¿Sabías que esto pasaría!. -Dijo uno de los hombres.

-¡Sakura deja ya a Hijiri!. -Grito Uno de los hombres con toda su fuerza.

Mikan freno, su flequillo cubría sus ojos.

¿_Hijiri?-Preguntaron todos en sus mentes._

Mikan lentamente retrocedió se acerco a la limusina y camino a un lado de ella.

-¿Caminaras?. -Pregunto uno de los hombres mirándola.

Mikan lo miro con toda la ira que tenia dentro.

- ¿Algún problema?. -Dijo Mikan mirandolo con frialdad.

-N-No ninguno. -dijo nervioso volteando hacia todos. -Arranca.

Arrancaron en silencio.

Cuando llegaron a la academia, se fijaron de una persona que estaba sentada en el suelo mirando hacia adentro.

Todos salieron de la limusina para encontrarse cara a cara con Mikan, quien se levanto segundos después.

Ellos abrieron la puerta esperando a que entraran, bueno todos lo hicieron excepto alguien.

Mikan salto la puerta, sorprendiéndoles a todos.

Mikan siguió saltando, no le importaba nada en ese momento, solo quería ver a Youchi.

No pedía nada mas, Ver a Youchi otra vez le cambiaría la vida.

Desde un edificio alguien la observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Después de un rato Mikan se teletransporto a donde estaban todos.

Estaban hablando.

A Mikan eso le causo sueño.

Tanto que bostezo haciendo que todos se voltearan a ella.

-Bien. -Dijo Narumi. -Yo soy Narumi L. Anjo, Aquí están sus uniformes ahora decidiremos sus clasificaciones de estrellas y sus clases. -Dijo volteandose y dándoles a todos uniformes. -Bueno como ustedes deben saber toda las personas de aquí tienen alices y sus clases. -Dijo mirándolos a todos.

-Sensei, ¿qué tipos de clases?. -Pregunte Iinchou.

-Bueno aquí tenemos 5 tipos de distintas clases. -Dijo mirándolos a todos.

-¿5? ¿Cuales?. -Pregunto Sumire.

-Si, La primera es la Especial una clase con alices raros. -Dijo señalando a Tsubasa y a Misaki. -Los alices que ustedes tienen son muy raros no mucha gente los tiene.

-¿Entonces Tsubasa y Misaki son de la clases especial?. -Pregunto Anna curiosa.

-No, hay otra clase que los necesita. -Dijo poniéndose serio, pero luego le salio una sonrisa. -Bueno sigamos, la otra clase es la tecnológica.

-¿Y que clase de alices hay en esa?. -Pregunto Kitsu, todos se golpearon la frente con la palma.

-Bueno ahí puede estar el alice de Imai-san. -Todos asintieron junto a Narumi, quien miraba a Kitsu. - La 3 es predisposición. -Dijo señalando a Ruka y a Sumire. -Sus alices son admitidos es esa clase.

-¿Cual es la 4?. -Pregunto Misaki, mirando a Narumi, quien sonrió por su curiosidad.

-La 4 es la clase activa. -Señalo a Koko, Kitsu, Anna, Nonoko, Iinchou, Mochu, Yura y Wakako. -Ahí están la mayoría de los alices mas comunes.

-¿Cual es la ultima?. -Pregunto Ruka, acariciando su conejo.

Narumi se puso serio.

-Esa es una clase invisible. -Todos prestaron atención hasta Natsume, Mikan y Hotaru. -Es una de las clases con las que no se tienen que meter, hay muy pocas personas, creo que 4, pero a pesar de que son pocos son muy peligrosos, todos aquí los llaman monstruos. -Termino.

-¿Y como se llama esa clase?. -Pregunto Natsume, lo que les sorprendió mucho, ¿Natsume Hyuuga haciendo una pregunta?. **(:NO:)**

**-**La clase de habilidades peligrosas. -Dijo serio.

-Sensei, ¿Y en que clase van Hyuuga-san, Sakura-san, Imai-san, Andou-senpai y Harada-senpai?. -Pregunto Yuu inocentemente.

Mikan dejo de mirar hacia la ventana y volteo a Naru, quien la miraba fijamente.

-Ellos corresponden a la misma clase. -Dijo mirando hacia la ventana. -Ellos están en la Clase peligrosa. -Termino, dejándolos a todos atónitos hasta Tsubasa y Misaki, quienes no sabían nada de eso.

-Mañana sera su primer dia de clases. -Dijo Narumi. -Así que tenemos que saber que clasificación de estrellas serán.

-¿Que estrella soy?. -Pregunto Koko desesperadamente, todos comenzaron a reír por su desesperación.

-Koko tu eres 1 Estrella. -Dijo Narumi.

-¿Que? ¿Por que?. -Se quejo.

-Sumiré y Wakako, son 2 Estrellas, al igual que Yura, Tsubasa y Misaki. -Dijo mirando a los nombrados.

-Kitsuneme, Mochiage, Anna y Nonoko son 1 Estrella contándote Koko. -Dijo Naru.

-3 Estrellas son...Ruka Nogi, Hotaru Imai y Yuu Tobita. -Termino.

-¿Y donde va Natsume-sama y la baka?. -Pregunto Sumiré.

-Ellos son la ultima clasificación. -Dijo Mirándola a Mikan y volteandose a Natsume. -Ellos son Estrella especial. -Dijo.

-¿Estrella especial?-Preguntaron todos.

-Verán existen 5 Clasificaciones de estrellas, la peor clasificación es "Sin estrella" la 2da es "Una estrella" la 3ra es "Dos estrellas" la 4ta es "Tres estrellas" y la 5ta es la mejor clasificación "Estrella especial"

-Bueno aquí tengo las llaves de sus nuevas habitaciones, busquen los edificios que tengan las estrellas pertenecientes al llavero. -Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, entonces la puerta se volvió a abrir. -Ah. lo siento mañana los ire a buscar para que se acuerden el camino a las 7:30 los quiero en la puerta. -Dijo volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

**Continuara...**

**Pufff Holiwis n.n**

**Como estan?**

**Bien? Mal? :c**

**Bueno hoy subi el cap por que hace tiempo no subo de este**

**Bueno Bueno mañana Subo De "Siempre asi, nunca cambies"**

**es que estuve haciendo un monton de cosas ademas de tarea, pruebas, ver anime, jugar (?)**

**TECKK : Me alegra que te alla gustado c:**

**Mina : Aqui tienes el capitulo 3 c: para ti hija mia**

**Idoia Agirre : Tranquila la terminare lo prometo n.n yo cuando prometo parezco estilo "HolaSoyGerman" y su subo video todos los viernes xd por si lo conoces**

**Denys : si lo se u.u n.n te espero en el proximo capitulo**

**Espero que les aya gustado mucho por que no hare otro :c**

**Mentira yo las amo ._.u**

**estoy bien pilla :c**

**Bueno Bye **

**e.e**

**Nos veremos el proximo capitulo las espero.**

**Atte : Rambo1337**

**PD: LO SUBIRÉ LO MAS RÁPIDO POSIBLE LO PROMETO C: (Musica de salida que no suena ;_;)**


End file.
